When Gina And Jake Were Kids
by Empv
Summary: The story how Gina and Jake met when they were little.
1. Chaoter 1:First Day Of School

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Brooklyn Elementary School. There was a parked car that was not at all fancy. It looked like it was from the 80's.

Inside that car was little Gina. Her Dad drove her to school. Gina wasn't excited at all. Its not because of school, no...it was because she was in the same car with the "monster." Gina called father, the "monster." He always chose drugs and alcohol instead of his wife and daughter. The "monster" who always leaves the house and nobody knows where he is going. The "monster" who cares only about himself.

As soon as Gina was about to step out of the car, with her backpack on and her cupcake stuffie for comfort, her dad stopped her.

He said, "Hey, if anyone asks about your dad..tell them it's none of their business. Do not worry about it.",he said.

Gina was silent but nodded. Then, she stepped out of the car...even though she wanted the world to know what he's truly like.

In The Classroom~

Jake was excited to be back at school. He hated being "cooped" up at home with his mom. She was always busy. She had to manage work and to support a family since his dad left. The first day got even better.

The class was getting a new student. Jake didn't have many friends. Most of his life he was just too hyper and energetic. This was a new student. This could be his very first friend that he will make.The teacher called as many students as she could for them to come and see the new student.

Gina silently opened the door to her classroom with her pink backpack on and her cupcake stuffie. She took one look at the class watching her, she felt like a bunch of bitty eyes staring at her.. "Now,now class here comes the new student I would like you to meet Gina Linetti.",said the teacher.

She pulled Gina to show her to everyone. Gina didn't know what to say or do as the class stood and watch her waiting for her to say something.


	2. Chapter 2:Leave Her Alone

Gina looked up at the class trying to find the right words what to say, "U-uh hi.".

She could hear cricket sounds.

"Alright, lets welcome, Gina Linetti, be comfortable and welcomed to the class.",said the teacher.

Gina walked past all the other desks and Jake watched her.

"What is up with her?",wondered Jake.

Few Minutes Later~

Recess was one of Jake's favorite things in school. He always loved being outdoors. Best of all was the playground.Jake always liked the playground, The playground was the most favorite thing he liked about the outdoors because that's when you get to have fun!

On this day, Jake was minding his own business swinging on the monkey bars laughing and enjoying the time of his life when all of a sudden he stopped and heard crying. He looked below closely,

"Is it that new girl?",he wondered.

The girl was getting pushed around by a bunch of taller boys. He was shocked to what they were doing. They were kicking her and pulling her hair! She had curled up in a ball and was crying. "Hey!",yelled Jake as he jumped down from the monkey bars to getting the boys attention.

"Leave her alone!",yelled Jake.

"Oh yeah ? Well, she is a easy target. She is so weird holding her little cupcake plush!",yelled one boy showing the cupcake stuffie in one hand.

"Please! Dont do anything to cuppy!",whimpered Gina in the background.

"Shut up!",barked the boy.

Jake didn't know what to do to handle the situation. Watching the boy dangling the cupcake stuffie made Jake look over to see Gina crying her eyes out.

Jake quickly reacted with pushing the boy right on her backside. That made those mean boys who were hurting Gina to start attacking him. Eventually they got bored, and left. Jake peaked one eye open to see if they were truly gone. The only person he could see was Gina.

"Y-you saved me.",she said surprised.

"Well what can I say? I always like to help out.",said Jake as he sat himself up with a laugh.

Gina giggled,"I'm Gina."

"I'm Jake." said Jake.

The two of them shook hands and smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3:Getting To Know Each Other

"So, are you new here to?",asked Gina.

"No, I've been here a while. I started school when I was in 1st grade now I'm in 3rd grade.", explained Jake".

Oh...",nodded Gina with understanding.

"Are you in the 1st grade?",asked Jake.

"No,I was homeschooled.",said Gina shivering from some memories back at her home.

"Is something wrong Gina?",asked Jake.

"No,everything's fine.",said Gina with a fake smile then a laugh.

"Oh,okay,just checking, cause you seemed nervous when you brought up the fact you were homeschooled.",said Jake.

"Yeah...",said Gina sadly.

"Why is it because you have to get homework from your parents or something?",asked Jake .

While trying to make a joke, Gina laughed for a moment. They looked at each other in the eye and Jake touched Gina on the shoulder laughing out.

"Tag your it!"

As he ran as fast he could! Gina, at first didn't know what to do but sees that Jake wants to play with her so she ran along with him.


	4. Chapter 4:Hey Daddy

After School~

Gina was afraid to get into the car. She already knew who was driving the car. It was her father. She would rather stay in school, rather than go home. She had no choice. "Hey Daddy.", she said as she sat on the second seat in the front.

"Hi.",grunted her father.

He tried to back up the car to turn and drive home.The two of them were as silent as always. Basically, it's because Gina doesn't want to look at him. To her, he's a horrible father. Her father doesn't care what she thinks, he just continues driving towards home. Gina starts to think about Jake, the boy who saved her life from those mean boys who were trying to beat her up. He was fun,friendly and loyal.

"I wonder if his life is better then mine's?"Gina said to herself as the car stopped at their house.


	5. Chapter 5:Always Had To Be Fighting

Gina's home wasn't big the others in the neighborhood.It was a very small home. Her Dad had not gotten a high paying job. This had left her mom to have to work hard enough to support them too. One day she wanted to move into a bigger house. This made a lot of tension.

By he time they got out of the car, Gina's Dad had grabbed her hand.Gina had that shaken feeling whenever her Dad holds her hand. He didn't care and he stared off into the distance before walking into the house. When they opened the door, Gina's mother came to hug Gina. Gina loved getting a hug from her mother.

By the time they hugged, Gina's mother told Gina softly to go into her room.

Gina said to herself, "Mommy always tells me to go my room cause she and Dad could be fighting."

As she shut the door gently, knowing that there is going to be a fight.

"Bob are you okay?",asked Gina's Mom, Daphne.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what's wrong?",asked Gina's Dad.

"You haven't been doing drugs again right?",asked Gina's Mom.

She knew her husband was a bad man. At this point they were like two strangers who had met and one thing led to another. Then, they were forced to get married, but, it seems like her husband wouldn't change his old ways.

Gina's Dad looked over at Daphne then looked away to walk to the tv room to watch tv. Daphne grabbed Bob's arm,Bob furiously looked at Daphne.

"Stop worrying about me woman, I'm doing fine!",roared Bob.

He tried to head his way to the tv room but Daphne stopped Bob again. That's when the fight started. Gina heard the arguing starting. That made Gina run to her bed to hide under the covers.

"There had to always be fighting and sometimes the fighting wouldn't stop. I hope Jake, my new friend ,doesn't have a life like this...",thought Gina miserably.


	6. Chapter 6:The Next Day

The next day~

Gina woke up slowly in her bed, her entire room quiet, so quiet. She didn't even know if her parents were home or they disappeared like they often did - with only their own needs being the only thing important to them.

Gina got out of bed and looked around the entire house for her parents. Gina sighed there was no sign of them.

Gina thought to herself, "Maybe, I should start to make breakfast then."

When her eyes laid on the fridge, she grabbed a stool to stand on to reach for some food.

After a while of searching for something to eat, a shadowy figure appeared behind her. "Gina, what are you doing?" , the voice said.

Gina was about to turn around to see who it was. She slipped and fell to the ground. When she looked up to see who it was...it was her mom!

Gina let out a smile. "Mom!", she shouted happily as she hugged her,"I thought you were gone."

Her mom laughed, as the two of them were staring at each other eye to eye.

Gina's mom was the first to speak,

"Alright, I kinda slept a little late.",said Darlene with a laugh.

"Oh your funny mommy, you know that.",said Gina back then.

"Mommy where's Daddy?",asked Gina.

That is when Darlene's face softened into sadness.

"Your father, after our last fight, walked out of the door and I don't know if he'll be coming back.",said Darlene.

Gina was completely silent.

Darlene had just said, "Don't worry! You have me ! We don't need to worry about where he is ! I'm going to drive you to school today, how does that sound?" asked Darlene.

Gina looked at her mom silently before nodding her head at the thought of it with a smile on her face

"That sounds good.",agreed Gina.

"Good! I'm glad to hear ! Now let's make breakfast.",said Darlene as she tried to make her way to the fridge.


	7. Chapter 7:Everything Okay?

As Daphne dropped her daughter, Gina, off to school, the first person that came across with was Jake.

"Hey Gina!",called Jake excitedly.

"Hey...",said Gina disappointedly.

She was walking through the hallways trying to get to class, Jake stopped her. The sound of her voice made him curious as he walked up to her,

"Is something wrong, Gina?",asked Jake.

Gina turned around.

"No everything's fine, Jake."mumbled Gina.

She tried to get away from him to just go to class but Jake continued to stand in her way.

"Gina, I saved your life before. You could tell me anything.", Jake told Gina.

Gina liked the way Jake reminded her about the day he saved her life from those bullies. If Jake had never saved her,she wouldn't believe he might know what a bully may do to her next? In the same thought, Gina doesn't want Jake to know what her home life is like.

Jake seemed like a happy kid to Gina. He probably was being raised with a family who loves and cares for him, while her family has a drunk and abusive father and a mother who is trying her best to keep everyone together.

"I thank you for that compliment, but don't worry, I'm fine. We gotta get to class anyway.",dismissed Gina as the bell started to ring.

She walked off. Jake stood for a little while watching Gina as she left. He decided himself that he should get to class and later follow Gina.


	8. Chapter 8:Bad News

After School~

Gina was walking straight out of the front door of the school building expecting that her father maybe out there waiting for her, like always.

Before as Gina took more steps towards the curb, she looked up and scanned up and down the street. She suspected that her father was out of the car and waiting for her to get in.

Instead she could see her mom's car with her mom standing out looking for her. Darlene saw her daughter. All she could do was wave and smile at her. Gina walked up to her, smiled and waved at her. By the time she got up to the car and hopped into the passenger seat, Darlene got in the driver's seat and started the car to drive off. While driving off, there was a moment of silence at first, before Darlene decides to start the conversation.

"So baby, how was school?",she asked in a soft tone.

Gina was silent. She stared off through the window, then, looked at her mom to process what she said.

"Mommy?",asked Gina.

"What is it ,sweetie?",asked Darlene.

"Is Daddy back yet?",she asked.

Darlene went silent then continued looking at her daughter

"Sweetie, when we get home I'll tell you.",said Darlene.

"Why?" Asked Gina

"It's just a little bit of bad news.",said Darlene.

She pulled the car in front of the small house. Darlene got out of the car to help her daughter. Her daughter had a confused look on her face. Darlene walked close to her daughter , she held her under the elbow to make sure she moved forward.


	9. Chapter 9:Your Father

As soon as Darlene and Gina entered into the house that they live in, Gina again brought up the question of where was her father and how come he is no where to be found? Darlene took one look at her daughter, she sat next to her. With that she slowly brought herself closer to her daughter.

"Your father hasn't returned and I don't think he will ever come back.",said Darlene.

Gina's mouth was open but, she didn't know what to say. Should she be happy that her father gone? He had been so abusive. Would she ever be sad at that fact ? He would never come back to her and his daughter.

Gina was unsure on how to react to the news. Her mother who could already tell how her daughter has been feeling about the news that she had just received from her. So Darlene brought Gina close to her to give her hug that lasted about for a few minutes. Before they were finished hugging, Darlene look down at her daughter

"How about I'll make us dinner now okay?" ,asked Darlene as she walked off.

Gina's eyes to followed her and she responded with,

"Okay."

On the fact that her mom was making her dinner.

Her Dad leaving did not come up again.


End file.
